We go hand in hand on a parallel road
by Crazycatscarmen
Summary: So! A strange sound draws Ford's attention and he goes to investigate, finding peculiar results. Fluff, undertones kinda of angst? It's sad if your in the mood for sad. Idk. Love ya don't die, I'm like so tired...sorry guys idk rn...


**...hi. read notes at bottom for...words. :p**

* * *

The sound echoed in and out of the room, traveling out into the empty void of the hallway. It traveled down the hall, right into the open door of Stanford's office.

Ford perked up from his slouched position at his desk and stared out the door. It sounded suspiciously like...a guitar. Ford's brow furrowed. Since when did any of them own a guitar, much less play one? Fiddleford's banjo, sure, but a guitar? Pushing himself out of his chair, Ford walked out into the hallway to investigate.

He followed the noise, which kept stopping abruptly, towards the thinking parlor. Curiosity peaked, Ford stepped into the room and silently scanned the room for the source.

He blinked. His eyes had stopped on the back of Stan's head, which happened to be bended over something. The music stopped again on an odd note and Stanley cursed.

"Darn fingers."

Ford's brow raised. The only reasonable conclusion was that Stanely was playing a guitar.

SINCE WHEN!? Ford went around the back of the chair to see that his hypothesis was indeed accurate. Stan blinked up at him, eyes wide.

"Oh. Hey." Stan sounded... surprised. "I thought you were asleep." Ford noted that Stan's hands gripped the guitar in his lap ever harder, his knuckles turning white. Ford frowned slightly.

"No. I was working. What's going on here?" Ford let his frown melt into a smile, his eyes glinting with excited curiosity. " Since when do you play the guitar, Stanely?"

At his words, Ford saw Stan visibly relax. Stan huffed and scratched at his neck.

"Well, uh...I played on the streets whenever I had the chance, actually. I'm not playing too well right now, because, uh...I'm writing. A song." Stan coughed and blatantly looked away.

Ford grinned. "Really!? How far have you gotten?" Ford leaned on the edge of the armrest and waited patiently for an answer. Stan looked shocked.

"Oh. Not far, just a couple verses." Stan mumbled. It wasn't that Stan minded the... enthusiasm. He just wasn't sure why Ford of all people was expressing it.

Ford seemed to sense his confusion. He cleared his throat.

" I enjoy helping fiddleford with his songs, and white I know that banjos and guitars share little other than strings and strumming, would you be object to my assistance?" Ford ended uncertainly. Stan and his relationship was still rocky. Although they we're twins, neither had been able to adjust to having the other back in their lives just out of no where.

Despite the way they almost tiptoed around one another, Stan was ecstatic to have his brother back. He nodded.

"Heh. Sure! Why not?" Stan cleared his throat. "Want to hear what I have so far?"

Ford nodded encouragingly. "Of course."

Stan smiled and straightened up, holding himself more confidently. "Alright, here goes."

"I know I took the path you would never want for me." Stan's voice was deep yet it didn't grate like it usually did. Ford's brows nearly rose pff his face. Stanely could SING. Not only that, but his fingers worked over the strings without fumbling. Stan must have been working on a new verse when Ford came in.

"I know I let you down, didn't I?

So many sleepless nights when you were waiting up for me. Well I'm just a slave unto the night."

Ford blinked. This wasn't exactly soothing, but it wasn't cheery and happy either. While he listened to the music itself for odd notes, he tried also to pay close attention to the words.

"Remember when I told you, that's the last you'll see of me? Remember when I broke you down to tears?" Stan's smile had fallen, his entire self completely focused on the song.

"I know I took the path that you would never want for me, I gave you heck through all the years."

Ford found himself nodding along as if he agreed with the lyrics.

They seemed relateable, which was especially strange for Ford. He never related to anything outside of scientists and their passion for their craft.

"So I, I bet my life, I bet my life, I bet my life for you.

So I, I bet my life, I bet my life, I bet my life for you." Stan's foot was tapping, giving the song a steady beat to lean on.

"I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams would I come running home to you.

I've told a million lies, but now I tell a single truth. There's you in everything I do."

Ford was entranced now, not even bothering to listen for inconsistencies. He doubted there were any, anyway.

" Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me?

Remember when I broke you down to tears,

I know I took the path that you would never want for me

I gave you heck through all the years.

So I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life for you

I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life for you."

Stan stopped abruptly, using his hand to stop the chords from vibrating. He was staring at the floor, looking lost in thought.

Ford was staring at him with a similar expression. There was one thought that had come to mind and before he could analyze it, he had already spoken.

" I think I need a hug."

Stan jerked out of his reverie and looked at him incredulously for a moment before laughing.

"Yeah, uh, I know it wasn't...happy. At all." Stan gave him a toothy half smile, his hand scratching at his neck.

"Whatcha think? About the song?"

"Well, it's unfinished."

Stan punched at his arm. "Yeah, no duh Sherlock. What else? Your consulting is awful so far." Stan grinned to show he was teasing and Ford rolled his eyes.

"Yes well, I found it...moving. You...really wrote from the heart on this one, didn't you?" Ford choked slightly on his words and Stan's eyes widened in false alarm.

"Hey, don't go growin' a heart on me."

Ford snorted. "Everyone has a heart, Stanely."

"Yeah well, tell that to your creepy diary."

Ford folded his arms, exasperated. "It's a scientific journal! And I can't TELL it anything. It's insentient."

Stan chuckled again. "Yeah, that's great, NERD. But you still haven't really answered my question."

Ford gaped at him for a moment, punching Stan's arm in return before settlimg back down, thinking the song back over in his mind.

"It runs together very well, so the music itself is adequate. Other than the...emotionally overwhelming lyrics...well, that isn't an objection, per say, but I'm curious as to why."

Ford looked at Stan, waiting for an explanation, but Stan just stared right back

"I have no idea what you just said." Stan smirked. "You talk like a convoluted textbook."

Ford smirked. "And you like a poor boy from Jersey."

"Ford, we are BOTH poor boys from Jersey."

They laughed in unison, Stan finally setting down the guitar as he chuckled. Ford didn't stop laughing until he was on his knees, trying to tell himself to breathe, which only made Stan laugh harder.

"How- how sleep deprived ARE you, Ford!?" Stan snickered. "I- I think you need to go to bed." Stan stood up to help up Ford, but Ford just (attempted to) glare as he spoke through his laughter.

"What- what a-about you!? Ya knuckle head! If you need- need sleep, then so do I."

Stan had to slap a hand over his face to contain his mirth while Ford frowned. That hadn't been what he'd meant to say.

" I think you meant that the other way around, but you aren't exactly wrong either way." Stan held out his arm again and Ford took it willingly as he nodded. His face still spasming as he contained his sleep deprived amusement.

"I think you might be righ- right, Stanely." Ford smirked at him as they walked side by side into the hallway. " A first."

Stan gasped in mocked offense. "How DARE you." Stan snorted. "If it weren't for ME you would BOTH be dead."

Ford had to concede to that. Stan had saved both his and fiddleford's hides on more than one occasion. Ford sobered up quickly as his thoughts turned towards the many mis-adventures they'd had.

When they stopped next to Ford's bedroom, Ford turned towards Stan. Stan grinned.

" Does someone need a bedtime story?"

Ford smiled slightly but sighed. "No. But..Thank you, Stanely, for everything."

Stan froze up for a moment but he too smiled.

"Love you too, sixer. Now go to bed!" Stan shoved Ford through the door and Ford laughed as he stumbled towards his bed.

Stan stood in the doorway for a second before turning away.

"Night, nerd."

"Goodnight Stanely."

Ford watched his brother leave. He fell asleep swiftly, several all nighters having suddenly caught up with him. He closed his eyes, but not before he thought about how Stanely hadn't ever really explained the reasoning behind the song.

...

Stan went back into the parlor to pick up his guitar. He held it, his fingers running over the worn wood.

Maybe nothing had been good before, but they were certainly getting better. He smiled.

He sat down on the armchair and held the guitar gently as he started humming his song. He had a whole verse to write, after all.

* * *

 **hey! So the song is 'i bet my life' by imagine dragons. I uh...got the idea for this fic while washing the dishes...um...what else...**

BILL STOP POSSESSING MY FRIEND.

XD I gotcha mm. Just please, dont go to the Bermuda triangle. Also, you might wanna put some ice on yer head...

 **my friend proof read this for me, so ...she said it was okay and I believe her. Anyway, see ya don't die I'ma sleep now...**


End file.
